


Silence is Deadly

by Icecat62



Category: Emergency!
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat62/pseuds/Icecat62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SBD. Nuff said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence is Deadly

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Johnny's Green Pen 28 Mini E!'s in 28 Days - 02/2002.

“Chet!”

“I'm sorry!”

“No you're not! Knock it off!”

Gage glared across the confining space that he and Chet were trapped in. Running a hand through his hair, he frowned.

“I can't believe this.”

Chet placed a hand dramatically on his chest.

“Hey, it's not my fault. How was I to know the floor would give way? Do you think I wanted to be trapped here with you?”

Gage ignored him and looked upward and yelled.

“Roy! How long’re you gonna’ take?!”

Roy's face looked down at him from the hole in the ceiling…well, actually it was the floor that he and Chet had been standing on at one time.

“Just a few more minutes and we'll have the line tied off.”

“Well hurry up!”

Gage frowned again as he heard giggles coming from above, then next to him.

“Shut up Chet.”

“Look…I said I was sorry, what more do you want?”

“What do I want? I’ll tell you what I want! I want dry clothes and FRESH air!!!”

Chet smiled back at him.

It only took a second or two for Gage to figure out why Chet was smiling.

“Knock it off!!!”

Giggling, Chet made a mental note to thank Marco for making Irish stew for lunch.

END


End file.
